The Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) strongly supports the development of early phase investigator-initiated clinical trials. Eariy phase research (therapeutic and diagnostic) has been clearly established as the one of the four key scientific themes driving translational research, tying together basic, clinical, prevention/control, and imaging researchers.